Somewhere In Between
by Courtney2
Summary: Bella wakes up one morning to find everything she knows in life has changed overnight. Now, caught in some sort of strange reality, can she ever find her way back to the way things used to be . . . and does she really want to go back?
1. Part One

Title: Somewhere In Between 

Author: Courtney 

Email: [courtneystovall@yahoo.com][1]

Rating: R 

Category: Bella POV; Alt-Universe 

Summary: Bella wakes up one morning to find everything she knows in life has changed overnight. Now, caught in some sort of strange reality, can she ever find her way back to the way things used to be . . . and does she really want to go back? 

Disclaimer: I own them all and they'll be appearing this fall on *my* network, ok? 

Author's Notes: I wanted to write an alternate universe fic for Young Americans where everything was just a little different than it had been on the show and in trying to come up with something, I ended up with this. It's not exactly what I had in mind but we'll see how it turns out I guess. 

* * *

_This is over my head but underneath my feet  
Cause by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat  
And everything will be back to the way that it was  
I wish that it was just that easy  
Cause I'm waiting for tonight  
Been waiting for tomorrow  
And I'm somewhere in between  
What is real . . . and just a dream?_

_--Somewhere In Between, Lifehouse_

* * * * * 

**Prologue**

Bella opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to give in to the morning just yet. She'd been having a wonderful dream, though as quickly as she could think of returning to her dream, she had already forgotten entirely what it had been about. It didn't matter, really. She'd still be happy to go back to sleep. But it would probably be no use anyway. It was Wednesday and she and Grace were supposed to take turns watching the station on Wednesday mornings while their dad ran his weekly errands. This was actually Grace's week, but that really didn't mean much. Nine times out of ten Bella ended up covering for her little sister. Covering for Grace should have been considered a part time job unto itself, she thought. 

With a sigh, Bella finally let go of any last thoughts of returning to her dreams and pushed back the covers to get out of bed. When her feet hit the floor, however, her eyes snapped open. Where was the carpet? She looked down and, sure enough, her feet were on a polished hardwood floor instead of the thin, beige carpet that had been in her bedroom forever. She blinked rapidly, wondering fleetingly if maybe she were still sleeping. If she had been, though, her glance around the room would have surely woken her up. 

"What the hell?" Bella muttered as she surveyed her surroundings. This wasn't her room. For that matter, this wasn't even her bed. Or her pajamas, she realized. What was going on? 

The room she had fallen asleep in had been the room she'd occupied for her entire life. The room above the garage, right next to Grace's room and right down the hall from her dad's. The room with its worn, beige carpet and pale pink walls and beat up old dresser and familiar four-poster bed. Looking around, she could see that this . . . this *place* was anything but that room. 

There were two beds here instead of one. They both had navy blue bedspreads and white sheets. Or, at least she assumed the sheets on the other bed were white since it was already made up. Two small, wooden dressers occupied one wall and two matching desks sat across from them. Each bed had a nightstand next to it and an oval shaped navy blue rug covered the floor between them. Bella got up out of the bed and began moving around the room to do a further inspection of her strange surroundings. 

The room seemed to be divided in half with one bed, one dresser, one nightstand, and one desk all on one side of the room and the identical counterparts in the same spots on the opposite side. Her first thought was that it reminded her of Scout and Will's room at Rawley. 

The desk on the same side of the room as the bed she had woken up in was covered in stuff. There was a computer and stacks of textbooks and various school supplies; the sorts of things you'd expect to find on a desk. She didn't recognize any of the items. She didn't own a computer; none of those books were from any class she had ever taken and nothing else on the desk seemed remotely familiar to her. So, just where was she . . . and whose stuff was she looking through? 

Seeing some pictures atop the dresser, she turned to examine them to see if anyone in the pictures might look familiar and give her some idea of what was going on. All the faces in the pictures did, though, was shock her. There, in dozens of photos both framed and stuck into the mirror, was her own face. But she had never seen half the people that she was posing with. And even the pictures where she did recognize all the faces . . . those pictures had never been taken. There was just no way. 

Picking up a framed photo of herself, Grace, Charlie, and Donna, Bella was astonished. Judging by the approximate ages of herself and her sister in the picture, it couldn't have been more than a year or two old. But, it had been ten years since Charlie and Donna had lived together; it had probably been nearly as long since they had spoken to one another. Why on earth, then, would they be in a picture together with their arms around one another? 

"This isn't happening," Bella said softly to herself. "Just close your eyes and count to ten and you'll wake up and this will have all been some bizarre dream and Grace will be grumbling about you covering for her for the millionth time and--" 

"Uh, who are you talking to?" A voice asked from behind her. 

"Huh?" Bella spun around to face the intruder . . . and came face to face with the first familiar sight she'd seen in this place. Well, vaguely familiar, anyway. It was Jake . . . but it wasn't. Not the Jake she was used to seeing, anyway. Her friend wasn't dressed in her boy clothes today. Instead, she worn a short, peach sundress and a pair of strappy brown sandals. 

Jake seemed more than a little disconcerted by Bella's stares and finally said, "What's up with you today?" 

"Um . . . uh . . . nothing," Bella stammered. "I just . . . uh, I just woke up," she said quickly. 

"Hmm. Well, I guess that means that you aren't a morning person, then," she quipped. Jake rummaged through the dresser on the opposite side of the room, pulling out a shawl, then grabbed a crocheted handbag off the back of the desk chair and started back towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" Bella asked anxiously. She'd finally found something she recognized here; she couldn't let that slip away. 

"To brunch with Tom Cruise," she said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Then: "I'm going to the lake with Matthew, what's it to you?" 

Bella was a bit surprised by Jake's harsh tone and wondered if this "friend" was so familiar to her after all. 

"You're so freaking *weird*," Jake said. "I mean, I thought you were normal when we met the other day but this . . . Jeez, I always get the freaky roommates," she muttered. 

Wait, the other day? Roommates? What was going on? 

Jake started back towards the door and Bella knew she had to ask before she got away. "Jake, wait," she called. 

The other girl stopped and turned around. "Now you can't even remember my name?" she said. "It's Jackie. J-a-c-k-i-e. Not really too difficult. I'm out of here," she said with a sneer and then she turned again and finally left. Bella was left behind, wondering yet again what was going on. 

Walking back to the desk, Bella began opening drawers, hoping there would be something in the room to explain things a little better. She came across some stationary that read 'Rawley Academy For Girls' in light blue letters across the top. "Rawley . . ." she repeated aloud in confusion. That couldn't be. She couldn't be at *Rawley*. 

She continued to sort through the notepads and pens and pencils until she found a leather bound book; an address book. She pulled it out of the drawer and started leafing through the pages. Some of the names she knew; her relatives were listed, but most at addresses and phone numbers that she had never seen. Then there were lots of people she had no clue about. But the words were in her handwriting and the inside cover had her name as the owner of the book. It didn't make sense, though. This couldn't belong to her. 

A phone number was listed under her name in the front of the book so she decided to call it to see if she could get in touch with her dad or with Grace. Anyone who could explain this increasingly weird situation. 

The phone rang several times before a voice she didn't know answered. "Banks residence." 

"Um, yes . . . is my da-- I mean, is Charlie there?" she asked. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Banks is in Washington at the moment," the woman said. Washington? Why was her father in Washington? 

"And Mrs. Banks?" Bella asked. 

"She's with him this week," the woman replied. She paused, then said, "Bella, is that you?" 

"I . . . uh . . . um . . ." 

"Bella, is everything alright?" she asked. 

"It's . . . yes, it's fine," Bella replied. "Who is this?" 

"Bella dear . . . it's Margaret, of course. Who else would it be? Are you feeling okay dear?" 

"Um . . . actually I'm feeling a little . . . strange. Everything is a little strange today," she admitted. 

"So it seems," Margaret agreed. "Bella, if you need to reach your parents I'm sure that you could get them in Washington. Your mother will be there until the end of the week." 

"Why are they in Washington?" Bella asked. 

"Well, Congress is in session, dear," she replied. Her tone was kind, but Bella could tell that the woman on the other end of the phone thought that she was crazy. 

"Okay," she said, not really knowing how else to reply. "Um, is Grace home by any chance?" 

"Grace?" the woman questioned. 

"My sister," Bella clarified. 

"Bella, I know who Grace is. I've only been your parents housekeeper for the past fifteen years," Margaret answered. "But you know that your sister is away at school, just like you. The two of you left here last week on the same day. Are you absolutely *sure* that you're feeling okay? I could call your mother, have her to fly back in if you need--" 

"No," Bella cut her off. "No, I'm fine. I'm just . . . tired. I had a weird dream last night and . . . well, I think I got a little confused. But I'll be fine; don't worry. Well, I better get going. Goodbye Margaret," she said and, without waiting for a response, she hung up. This situation was confusing enough. The last thing she needed was to bring her mother into it and make things that much worse. 

Being in this room didn't seem to be getting her much of anywhere so she decided to get dressed and try to find someone to help her find out what was going on. Hopefully there was at least one other people here who hadn't lost their mind overnight . . . and they could help her find her way out of this nightmare. 

* * * * * 

**Part One**

After getting dressed and venturing outside, Bella found that she was indeed on the Rawley Girls campus. That didn't really make much sense, but then again neither had anything else since she'd woken up that morning so why should logic enter into things now? 

She had been wandering around outside for about twenty minutes before she finally found a familiar face. As she entered the quad shared by the girls and boys schools, there sat Will Krudski, book in hand and thankfully alone. 

"Will!" she called as she rushed over to her old friend. 

"Yes?" he said as he looked up to see her approach. "Um, do I know you?" he asked. Oh no, not Will, too. 

"It's me, Bella," she tried. "Bella Banks? Remember?" 

"I'm sorry, I just got here a few days ago, I don't know many people so . . ." Her heart fell as she saw that even Will was different. Everything was different. He saw her disappointment and offered, "I'm sure you must just have me confused with someone else. All of us rich boys look alike, right?" he grinned. "Or maybe we've met somewhere else and I just don't remember. Do you ever summer in St. Croix?" 

Rich boys? 'Summer'? This was *not* the Will Krudski that she knew. As much as she knew that it was probably a mistake, she felt the need to tell him exactly who she was, who *he* was, and what was going on. And before she could stop herself, she did just that. 

"Your name is William Joseph Krudski. Your mother is Susan; your father is Brian. You're an only child; you're from New Rawley, Massachusetts and we've known each other since as long as I can remember. You used to pull my hair in kindergarten. Don't you remember? And I taught you to ride a bike and to drive a car and you taught me multiplication tables and geometry and . . . doesn't any of this sound familiar at all?" 

Will looked blankly at this girl who he didn't recognize but who seemed to know enough about him to know the names of his parents. "Who are you?" he asked with a confused shake of his head. "Because my parent's names are Brian and Susan and my middle name is Joseph but . . . the rest of it . . . I mean, I'm sorry, I just . . . I have no idea what you're talking about, Becca." 

"Bella!" she yelled back. "It's Bella and you know that, dammit! Ugh!" And, with that, she got up and marched off, leaving Will as confused as she was. 

* * * * * 

At least the town hadn't changed, she thought as she made her way from the campus of Rawley Academy into the small town she'd called home for her entire life. This path, at least, was familiar. And after her conversation with Will, she was badly in need of something familiar to comfort her. 

When her father's gas station came into view, Bella nearly sighed with relief. It was still there and it still looked just as it always had. She crossed the street and approached the station, hoping that her father or even Grace would be there. Anyone that she knew . . . 

She opened the door and heard the bell that she had heard a million times ring in her ears. She smiled faintly at the sound. Not everything in the world had changed, it seemed. 

"Be right there," she heard someone call from the back. She'd heard the voice before, though she knew it wasn't Grace or her father. It was a guy, but a young guy from the sound of his voice. In fact, it almost sounded like . . . 

"Hamilton," Bella said softly as the young man emerged from the back room to stand at the counter in front of her. 

"Um . . . yeah," he said, sounding a little surprised that she knew his name. "Have we met?" he asked. He was wearing a grease-smudged jumpsuit and looked like he had just crawled out from under a car after changing the oil. 'Like I always look after working at the station all day,' Bella thought to herself. 

"Um, no, we haven't," she said. She quickly decided that, after the incidents with both Jake and Will that it might be a better idea to play along with this fantasy instead of trying to convince everyone else that they weren't who they thought they were. Maybe then she'd actually be able to figure out what was going on. "I just . . . someone told me that you, uh, worked here?" she said uncertainly. 

"Well, yeah, my dad owns the place," he verified. 

"Your dad does?" 

"Yep. Rick Fleming. Rick's Gas and Garage, like the sign says," he told her with a smile. "So, what brings you here, miss . . .?" 

"Banks, Bella Banks," she filled in as she stuck out her hand to him. 

"Nice to meet you, Bella Banks. I'm Hamilton Fleming . . . but I guess you already knew that, huh?" he grinned. 

"It's nice to meet you, Hamilton," she smiled back. 

"You must be a Rawley girl," he said. 

"Why? Do I look rich and useless?" she asked with a smirk. 

He grinned at that and chuckled. "Nah, not useless, but rich seems right enough." 

"Well, apparently I am a Rawley girl. At least for now," she told him. 

"Not too enchanted with our little town?" he asked. 

"Oh, on the contrary. It feels . . . well, just like home. I'm just not sure that I belong at Rawley Academy is all," she told him. 

"Another rich kid trying to bunk the rich kid life? Well, I'd like to say that was original, but I've lived here too long not to have met a few other Rawley kids who felt the same way," Hamilton said. 

"How long have you lived in New Rawley?" Bella asked. 

"All my life. My parents grew up here. They were high school sweethearts; got married when they were eighteen. I came along a few months after that," he smirked. "This station belonged to my grandfather and when he passed away it went to my dad. I guess someday it'll be mine. I'll probably live in New Rawley forever." 

"And you want to? Live here forever, I mean," she asked. 

Hamilton shrugged. "It's not so bad. It's home, ya know?" She nodded. She did know. 

"So, you don't go to Rawley?" she asked him. 

He laughed. "Hardly. Public school all the way for me," he told her. 

"Um, this may sound a little strange but . . . do you like to take pictures?" Hamilton gave her a peculiar look and she continued to explain. "Like photography . . . has that ever been your hobby?" 

"It's funny you should ask that," he said. "My mom, she lives in Chicago. Photography has always been her passion. I've always thought it was really interesting but . . . well, I just don't have the time or the money to be taking up hobbies." 

Bella smiled slightly. At least some things were still the same. "I just asked because . . . well, I'm not sure why I asked, really. Just a hunch I guess." 

"So, Bella, what exactly brings you here? Do you have a car you need me to look at or . . .?" 

"Who me? Oh, no, I don't have a car. I just, uh . . . I . . ." she was still searching for something to say in the way of an explanation when the door chimed again and she was saved by the arrival of another customer. 

"Hey Ham, what's up?" said a male voice that she instantly recognized. She turned around and, sure enough, there was Scout Calhoun. His eyes met hers and he smiled. "Hello there." 

"Uh, Scout Calhoun, meet Bella Banks," Hamilton said. "Bella here goes to Rawley Girls," he told his friend. 

"No kidding," Scout replied with a wide smile. His smile was still the same, Bella noted, but that was about the only thing about this Scout that seemed familiar. As much as Scout had always tried to pretend that they were on the same level, Bella had always known that that wasn't the case. It was in the way he dressed, the way he walked, even the way he spoke. Scout Calhoun was a rich kid. He was a nice rich kid, but that didn't change who he was. But this Scout . . . he didn't have that air about him. His hair was a little more ruffled, his clothes a bit more worn. He was just . . . different. 

"Scout is going to Rawley this year, too," Hamilton spoke again. 

"On scholarship," Scout told her. 

"That's great, maybe I'll see you around campus," she smiled. 

"Yeah, maybe so," he replied. 

"Well, it was great meeting you guys," Bella said, "But I better get going. I need to get a few things in town and then head back to campus." 

"Okay. Uh, there's a grocery store over on--" Hamilton started, but Bella finished his sentence for him. 

"Seventh, yeah, I know," she said. "Thanks." 

"Sure, see you around." 

"Yeah, see ya," she said with a wave, then turned to go. When she was outside and had turned the corner to be out of sight, she could hear them talking about her. 

"What was she doing in here?" Scout asked. 

"Not sure, really. She was asking a bunch of weird questions. And she knew my name, which I thought was odd. But hey, maybe someone else told her. No big deal. She seemed nice," Hamilton said. 

"Maybe she saw you around here and asked about you," Scout said and Bella could hear the teasing in his voice. "She liiikes you, Hammie," she drawled. "Hammie has a rich, Rawley girlfriend," he chided. 

She heard Hamilton laugh and say, "Shut up, will ya? She was just passing by and stopped to talk. She's not interested in me. Besides, you're the 'big man on campus' now, right? I should be the one teasing you about rich Rawley girls." 

"Eh, I'm not interested in any of that," Scout assured him. "I'm just interested in going to class, getting the grades I need and finally getting a way out of this town. We can't all be like you and love New Rawley, Ham." 

"You'll get out, Scout. If anyone will it'll be you," Hamilton assured his friend. 

With that, the conversation turned to various people they knew from town and what everyone was doing with the last week of summer so Bella lost interest and finally started back down the street. She still couldn't get over all of this. Hamilton Fleming was a townie whose dad owned the local service station? And Scout Calhoun was a poor kid attending Rawley on scholarship? Not to mention that Jake was now "Jackie" and seemed to be a total snob. Or that Will Krudski seemed to be one of the well-to-do better-than-you Rawley rich kids . . . and everyone seemed to think the same thing of her. Since when did her parents have a housekeeper, or send she and Grace away to private school, or spend endless amounts of time in Washington? Since when did her parents even *speak* to one another? This was all very, very bizarre . . . and it just kept getting weirder. 

Her head was still swimming with all of the days events when she turned the corner onto Seventh Street and headed into the local grocery. She didn't pay attention to the sign out front because she'd come here a million times. She knew exactly where this place was. 

"Hey there, can I help you?" a man with a strong British accent called out. 

She turned towards the counter but a stack of boxes blocked her from seeing that face that belonged to the voice. "Um, I'm just picking up a few things," she called back. She'd found some money in the desk drawer that morning and decided to pick up a few items that seemed to be lacking in her dorm room. Well, in whoever's dorm room she was in, that is. After all, she figured there was no way to know how long this charade would last so she might as well resign herself to the fact that she could be stuck here for a while. 

"Sorry, I just got an order in," the man explained. "Let me move some of this stuff and I'll come help you find what you need," he called back. 

"No, that's okay," Bella said. "I'm sure I can find everything. Just finish what you're doing, it's fine, really." 

"Um . . . alright," he replied. "Well, if you need something just give a shout." 

"Thanks," she replied and picked up a plastic basket and made her way down the first aisle to start collecting the things she had come in for. By the time she had everything and started back towards the register, the man had cleared away the boxes and was no longer up front. She approached the counter and sat down her basket and, after waiting a moment and not seeing him, she called out, "Hello? You still here?" 

"Yes, yes, sorry. I'm on my way out," she heard him call from the back. A moment later the young man emerged with a bright, apologetic smile. "Sorry for the delay," he said, but Bella couldn't reply. She was in too much shock. There, standing before her in a grocer's apron with an uncharacteristically contrite expression was none other than Rawley's biggest pain in the neck, Ryder Forrest. "Uh, you okay, ma'am?" he asked when she still didn't say anything. 

"Huh? Uh, oh, yeah, yeah. I'm . . . I'm fine," she said. 

"Find everything okay?" he asked. 

"Just f-fine," she replied. He nodded, but gave her a peculiar look, then began to ring up the items in her basket. 

"That comes to $17.53," he told her. She handed him a twenty. "Three forty-seven is your change, ma'am," he said as he handed the money back. "Have a great day." 

"Thank you," she replied softly, still unable to believe that this was real. Ryder . . . a grocery store clerk? The world really had gone crazy. Either that, or she was stuck in the Twilight Zone. With a disbelieving shake of her head, Bella gathered up her bags and headed out of the store, finally noticing on her way out that the sign she'd always known to say McAfee's Grocery now read something different. In bold white letters across the glass front window it said Forrest Grocery. 

Yep, she thought, I'm definitely in the Twilight Zone. 

* * * * * 

   [1]: mailto:courtneystovall@yahoo.com



	2. Part Two

Title: Somewhere In Between  
Author: Courtney  
Email: courtneystovall@yahoo.com  
Rating: R  
Category: Bella POV; Alt-Universe  
Summary: Bella wakes up one morning to find everything she knows in life has changed   
overnight. Now, caught in some sort of strange reality, can she ever find her way back to the way   
things used to be . . . and does she really want to go back?  
Disclaimer: I own them all and they'll be appearing this fall on *my* network, ok?  
Author's Notes: I wanted to write an alternate universe fic for Young Americans where everything   
was just a little different than it had been on the show and in trying to come up with something, I   
ended up with this. It's not exactly what I had in mind but we'll see how it turns out I guess.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Part 2   
  
There was a warm breeze blowing across the lake that day as she sat for hours and tried to clear   
her head. She'd done this a thousand times in her life; sat by this very lake on a late summer day   
with everything and nothing on her mind at once. And today the water looked the same as it   
always had, the breeze felt no different against her face than ever before. How could this seem   
so familiar when the rest of the world had been turned upside down literally overnight?  
  
With a sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tree she sat next to. Her   
head was pounding by now and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep and wake up to find   
that this whole day had never happened. Perhaps it was just some crazy nightmare and soon her   
alarm clock would sound and she'd be pulled headfirst back into reality, only to forget this dream   
entirely. She certainly hoped so.   
  
But it was seeming less and less likely as the day wore on that this was all in her head. Her arm   
was practically black and blue from having pinched herself so many times in a futile attempt to   
return to her normal life. And everything else like time and the weather and her thoughts seemed   
all too real. This didn't feel like any dream she had ever experienced. The more she thought   
about it, the more she started to think that she must have slipped into another dimension while   
she slept and that the Bella Banks who belonged here had taken her place on her own plane of   
existence. And now she was the rich girl and her friends were all completely bizarre and nothing   
would ever be the same again. But that was crazy, right? It couldn't really happen. But then   
again, here she was . . .   
  
She needed someone to talk to. That was becoming more and more clear. She'd never resolve   
this situation on her own and she'd surely drive herself insane if she tried. But who would she turn   
to? Jake and Will already thought she was crazy so they were clearly not in the running. Scout   
didn't seem to like her 'type', so she didn't think that would be a good idea. And she had the   
feeling that Hamilton would just humor her more than anything else but that he would never really   
believe what she was saying. So, who did that leave? Who else could she possibly ask for help in   
this mutated world she'd fallen into?  
  
When his name came into her mind, she was surprised she'd thought of it. They'd never been   
friends; more like enemies, really. And he'd never seemed very eager to help anyone as far as   
she could tell. But then, if Jake could be the school bitch and Will could be a stuck-up rich kid and   
Scout and Hamilton could be jaded townies then why couldn't Ryder be a nice guy? It would   
certainly be the polar opposite of his normal persona.   
  
She got up, deciding it was worth a shot. After all, he might be her last hope.   
  
* * * * *  
  
She was glad to see that the grocery store was still opened when she arrived back there. She   
hadn't realized how late it was getting until she noticed the shadows stretching further down the   
main street as she re-entered town that afternoon. But someone was still there when she finally   
arrived back at Forrest Grocery.   
  
"Good afternoon, young lady, how may I help you?" an older gentleman who lacked the English   
accent she'd been hoping to hear asked her.   
  
"Um, I'm looking for Ryder," she said hopefully.   
  
"Oh, he just left a few minutes ago. I think he went to Friendly's to grab some dinner," the man   
offered. "Would you like me to point you in that direction?"  
  
Bella smiled and said, "No thank you, I know where it is," then she turned to leave.  
  
She entered the glass front door of Friendly's only a few minutes later and immediately scanned   
the room for him. She found him sitting at a booth in the very back corner of the restaurant with   
his back to her. And, she was surprised to see that he was all alone.   
  
"Mind if I join you?" she asked as she stopped beside his table. Ryder looked up, apparently   
surprised that anyone had spoken to him.   
  
"Uh . . . no, have a seat," he responded cordially.   
  
Bella sat across from him and found herself smiling at his familiar, although decided more   
amiable, face. "You don't remember me," she stated simply. No one else had remembered today,   
why should he? He'd barely known her before. She hardly expected that he would--  
  
"Of course I remember you," he said, breaking her thoughts and lifting her hopes as she thought   
that perhaps finally someone else was in on this strange game she had been forced into the   
middle of. Maybe . . . "You're the girl from the grocery this afternoon," he said with a smile and   
her hopes came crashing down again. He didn't remember after all.   
  
"Yes, that's me," she verified, but he could see the disappoint flash across her face with his   
words.   
  
"I've said something wrong," he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"  
  
"No, it's not you. You haven't done anything," she assured him. "You're being nice and letting me   
sit with you even after I acted like a complete moron at the store this afternoon. I'm sorry about   
that, by the way. I don't know what was wrong with me."  
  
Ryder shrugged and said, "No big deal. You just seemed a little stressed."  
  
Bella chuckled. "You don't know the half of it."  
  
"Anything you'd like to talk about?" he asked.   
  
She considered it for a moment, she really did. She could have easily spilled out the whole story   
right then and there; dumped all the sorted details into his lap and left him to help her put together   
the puzzle . . . but then she thought better of it. What good would that do? He barely knew her; all   
he would think was that she was crazy and then she'd once again be all alone. No, she had   
managed to connect with one person all day and she was not about to scare him off so soon by   
making him think that she'd gone off her lithium or something. "I just have a lot of stuff going on   
right now," was all she ended up replying.   
  
He nodded. "I know the feeling. So, I don't think we've been properly introduced. The name's   
Ryder Forrest," he said as he extended his hand across the formica tabletop.   
  
"Bella Banks," she replied as she shook his hand and smiled.   
  
"A Rawley girl, I'm guessing."  
  
"It's that obvious, huh?" she said with a slight smirk.   
  
"That's not a bad thing," he assured her.   
  
"It just seems like everyone I've met today has . . . mentioned it. I dunno, I guess I'm just not used   
to it," she shrugged.   
  
"You're new in town, then?" he questioned.   
  
"Um . . . in a way yes and in a way no," she answered. "But I do go to Rawley Girls. What about   
you?"  
  
"Oh, strictly the public school route," he said. "My dad owns the grocery. Not much money in   
produce, ya know?" he grinned rather shyly.   
  
"So, was that your dad at the store tonight?" she asked.   
  
"Oh yeah, you went by?" he said, rather surprised.   
  
"I was looking for you," she admitted. "You were the first person all day that didn't make me feel   
out of place or uncomfortable so . . ."  
  
"It's okay," he assured her. "I know how that is, trust me."  
  
"Yeah," she laughed. "I'm sure."  
  
"What? I look like the center of attention around here?" He glanced around the diner full of   
people, none of whom seemed to give him a second thought. "Hardly," he told her. "I'm kind of a   
pariah around these parts."  
  
"Why's that?" she asked, curious to know how Rawley Academy's most popular senior could   
have been reincarnated into a social outcast.   
  
He just shrugged and said, "I guess I just don't fit in."  
  
"You're the nicest person I've met all day," Bella assured him. "They just don't know what they're   
missing out on." Ryder's shy grin at her comment made her smile as well. God, he was so sweet.   
Could he honestly be even a little like the Ryder Forrest she'd known before?  
  
"So, you were asking about my dad," he reminded her.   
  
"Oh, that's right. Well, I was just curious why he doesn't have an accent. I mean, that can't be   
native Massachusetts speak you've got going on," she kidded.   
  
He chuckled, "No, you're right about that. Uh, I was born in Boston, actually but I grew up in   
London with my mum. My parents divorced when I was a baby and she was from England   
originally so we moved back there. I didn't see much of my dad until a few years back, actually.   
My mum, uh . . . well, she passed away. So, I moved back to the States to live with my dad."  
  
"Oh . . . I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been rough, losing her then moving so far away from   
your home," she said empathetically.   
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "I guess that's a little of the reason I've had trouble here. It's just been . . .   
hard. I feel like I don't fit, ya know?"  
  
Bella nodded and replied, "I totally understand that." More than you know, she added to herself.   
  
"I'm sure you don't have a problem fitting in," he said, smiling. "A beautiful rich girl at a prestigious   
private academy. It must be rough."  
  
"It's not all it's cracked up to be," she told him. "I'd much rather my father owned a gas station."  
  
Ryder smirked and said, "Yeah."  
  
"Well," Bella said, "I hate to have to run, but I better be getting back before it gets too late. I'm   
sure there'll be hell to pay if I miss curfew."  
  
"We wouldn't want that," he agreed.   
  
"So, maybe we can get together some time, see a movie or something. I've had fun talking to   
you, Ryder Forrest."  
  
He nodded and replied, "Yeah, me too. I'd like that a lot."  
  
"I'll stop by the store later in the week. Will you be working?"  
  
"If I'm not then I won't be far and my dad will know where to find me," he assured her.   
  
"Okay," she said as she got up from the booth, "I'll see ya then."  
  
"See ya, Bella Banks," he grinned as he watched her walk towards the door.  
  
She was a block away from the diner when she began wondering what in the hell she was doing.   
Ryder, of all people? He was her solution to this problem? But then, none of the people she'd   
thought she could always count on seemed to be coming through so she had to go with whatever   
worked. And she figured that once she and Ryder got to know each other then maybe she could   
ask for his help. And maybe, if he didn't have her committed, he'd be able to get her back where   
she belonged.   
  
* * * * *   



	3. Part Three

Title: Somewhere In Between  
Author: Courtney  
Email: courtneystovall@yahoo.com  
Rating: R  
Category: Bella POV; Alt-Universe  
Summary: Bella wakes up one morning to find everything she knows in life has changed   
overnight. Now, caught in some sort of strange reality, can she ever find her way back to the way   
things used to be . . . and does she really want to go back?  
Disclaimer: I own them all and they'll be appearing this fall on *my* network, ok?  
Author's Notes: I wanted to write an alternate universe fic for Young Americans where everything   
was just a little different than it had been on the show and in trying to come up with something, I   
ended up with this. It's not exactly what I had in mind but we'll see how it turns out I guess.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Part 3  
  
It was barely six-thirty the next morning when the sun peeked into the window by her bed and   
woke Bella from sleep. She yawned, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as she stretched her legs   
beneath the covers like a cat. Then, just as she was about to open her eyes and face the day, a   
thought crossed her mind. Where was she? Would she open her eyes to find herself in the   
Rawley Girl's dorm room that she had fallen asleep in the night before? Or would she wake up   
back in her own bed in the garage apartment she'd known all her life?   
  
The question went unanswered as she continued to avoid reality, choosing instead to keep her   
eyes shut as she pondered her alternatives. On the one hand, she had spent the majority of the   
previous, very weird day wishing that she had never woken up in the bizarre alternate universe   
she was in. None of her friends knew her, her family was who knew how many hundred miles   
away, and even those who were supposed to be her friends just mostly thought she was weird   
and avoided her. Why on earth would she want to stay there? But then, she'd met Ryder . . . and   
things had changed. She'd found someone who didn't care if she were a little odd, someone who   
was happy to just sit and talk and who somehow managed to make her feel better despite not   
really knowing what was going on in her head. She'd miss him; if she woke up back in her normal   
life, she knew that he would be the only thing about that place that she would miss.   
  
She'd been lying in bed with her eyes closed for a good fifteen minutes by that time and she knew   
she'd have to get the courage to open them eventually. The more she thought about it, the less   
sure she was of where she hoped to be. She felt sure that she would be happy to find her   
bedroom instead of the dorm when she looked around her, but she was also sure that she would   
be more than a little disappointed. Because, even if Ryder did exist in both worlds, the Ryder   
she'd just been getting to know the day before was a far cry from the stuck-up Rawley boy she'd   
come to know that summer. If she were back where she belonged, she'd lose any chance she   
might have had of getting to know him.   
  
'Okay, just open your eyes,' she said silently to herself. 'No matter where you are, it's not going to   
change just because you wish it were somewhere else so just open your eyes and get it over   
with.' So, she took a deep breath . . . and opened her eyes.   
  
The navy and white dorm room from the day before greeted her. She was still here. Strangely   
enough, she felt relieved. Maybe it was totally crazy, but she wasn't quite ready to leave this   
place.   
  
Pushing her long, blonde hair back from her face, Bella swung her feet over the edge of the bed   
and stretched again. Today would be nothing if not interesting, that was for sure. According to   
"Jackie", today was orientation day. They were to be in the common area at 8am for a school-  
wide meeting, then they'd be given their final class schedules, meet their teachers and all of that.   
She was a bit anxious about the whole thing, but also kind of excited. She'd never been to a   
private school and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted the opportunity to see   
what it was all about.   
  
Glancing over at the other bed, she saw that her roommate was unmoved by the daylight. She   
was still sound asleep, her head submerged in covers and one foot sticking out from the blanket   
over the side of the bed. She smirked a little, thinking that Jake was never much of a morning   
person either.   
  
"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, it's almost seven," she called over to her hibernating roommate.   
  
"Ugh, mmhmb-mbhhu-uhmm," came the muffled reply.   
  
"Uh, excuse me?" Bella responded.   
  
Finally, Jackie's head emerged from the covers and she shot a cross look towards the blonde. "I   
said, my alarm clock is set for 7:30. Now, be quiet so I can get back to my dream."  
  
Bella opened her mouth to reply, then thought better of it and just shook her head. Jackie was   
already buried back under the blankets anyway. And since Bella had showered the night before   
and gotten dressed before she attempted to rouse 'the beast', she figured she might as well leave   
well enough alone and get an early start. Besides, what difference did it make to her if her foul-  
tempered roommate were on time? With that thought in mind, she grabbed her book bag and left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The common hall was practically empty when she arrived so Bella found a seat at an empty table   
and sat down to wait. Though she had tried to convince herself that this whole private school   
thing might be fun, she was quickly remembering just how alone she was at this school. She   
didn't know anyone; even the people that she *did* know. Everyone around her was pretty much   
a stranger. Before, even though she'd always been one of the smart kids from a working middle   
class home, most of her friends had been as well. She'd never been alone. On the contrary, she'd   
been pretty popular in high school. But now she was . . .   
  
"All alone?" she heard a voice behind her echo her thoughts. Turning quickly, she saw a familiar   
face smiling back at her. It was Sean.   
  
"Um . . . I'm, uh . . ." she stuttered, not sure what to say to the boy whom she'd known all her life   
and dated for nearly a year. She'd stopped seeing Sean a few months before, at the end of   
sophomore year, but this Sean probably wouldn't remember any of that . . .   
  
"Sean McGrail," he said as he extended his hand and proved her right.   
  
She attempted a smile and replied, "Bella Banks."  
  
"You must be new around here. I don't remember seeing you before," he commented.   
  
"I just started," she verified. "I suppose that means you're not new around here, then?"  
  
"Hardly," he laughed. "It is McGrail . . . as in Dean and Mrs. McGrail. I couldn't get away from   
Rawley Academy if I wanted to."  
  
"Oh, you're the dean's son," she said, finally having a person to fill the 'Hamilton' role. Sean just   
nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Sean."  
  
"So, uh, looks like we're both here a little early . . . maybe I could give you a quick tour?" he   
offered.   
  
"Uh . . . sure," she said, figuring that she had probably had a tour already, but she didn't   
remember it. And it would definitely be a good idea to know where she was going if she ended up   
being stuck here for a while.   
  
Sean walked her around the school's main building, showing her the various offices and pointing   
out a few important places in the building. She could tell by the way he spoke that he was used to   
giving this tour. He'd probably been made to give the same tour to hundreds of new students.   
Just like Hamilton, she thought. And he probably hated it just as much as Hamilton did. But then,   
he'd volunteered to give her the tour. What exactly should she read into that, she wondered?  
  
"And now it's almost eight o'clock so we'd better make our way back to the commons hall before   
we're late for orientation," he said. "If you'd like, I can give you the full tour of the campus this   
afternoon after all of this first day stuff gets wrapped up," he offered hopefully.   
  
She smiled at him, recalling him in her mind as her gallant suitor to the spring dance the year   
before. He always had this way of making her feel at ease. Even now with him not having a clue   
about what was going on inside her head, she felt a little bit better knowing that Sean was   
around. Deep down she still felt like she could count on him if she needed him.   
  
"Thanks, I'll let you know," Bella replied.  
  
Sean nodded, then said as they reentered the commons hall, "And here we are again."  
  
There were a lot more students milling about by then and a few boys stood up to wave Sean   
over. "You'd better go," she said as she gestured towards his friends. "Thanks for the tour."  
  
"No problem. Uh, Bella, you're welcomed to join us if you'd like," he offered, but she immediately   
shook her head no. It just seemed like a better idea to go this alone for a while instead of hanging   
out with a table full of guys she didn't know.   
  
"I'm fine, but thank you anyway," she assured him.   
  
"If you change your mind . . ."  
  
"I know where to find you," she smiled. He nodded again and turned to walk away and join his   
friends. Bella watched him for a moment, then turned to the rapidly filling seats and scanned them   
for an empty chair. Finding one, she quickly sat down next to several girls she didn't know, all of   
whom seemed to be newcomers like herself. She sat silently as the first speaker took the podium.   
  
"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's settle down," the man said. "Take your seats and listen up,   
please. We have a lot to do today and we can't afford to get started late." Everyone found a chair   
and, after a moment, the talking stopped as everyone focused on the man who was speaking.   
  
Bella squinted a little as she focused on the man's face. She was only a little surprised to   
recognize him as Martin McGrail, Sean's father. She'd always known him as a member of New   
Rawley's police force, but apparently here his authority was reincarnated into that of the dean of   
students. She listened as he continued to speak.   
  
"Now, as most of you probably know, I'm Dean McGrail," he said. "On behalf of the entire Rawley   
Academy staff, I'd like to welcome all of our new students and welcome back all of our returning   
students. It's nice to have all of you with us and we certainly look forward to a great year here at   
Rawley . . ."  
  
From there the speech only got less interesting as the dean went into various school policies on   
grades, attendance, extra-curricular activities, and the like. Bella realized as she listened to the   
long, boring monologue that perhaps private school wasn't so different from public school after   
all.   
  
It was after nine o'clock when the dean and the few other speakers had finished and the students   
were released to have breakfast. After they ate, they'd all go to their "core teachers" class, which   
Bella assumed was the equivalent of homeroom. She gathered her books and made her way   
towards the cafeteria with the rest of the students.   
  
Once in the cafeteria, Bella again found herself sitting alone. She pushed her already soggy corn   
flakes around with her spoon and tried to ignore the bedlam around her as the rest of the student   
body filed in for breakfast.   
  
"Is anyone sitting here?" someone asked behind her and Bella looked up. Why was it that she   
couldn't sit quietly alone for more than five minutes without some stranger coming up and trying   
to start a conversation? And way was said stranger never really a stranger to her? Everything   
about this place was weird, that was all she could figure.   
  
"No, no one is . . ." she began to the girl who had spoken.   
  
The girl smiled slightly and pulled out the chair to sit next to Bella. "Hi, I'm Paige Bennett," she   
said as she stuck out her hand.   
  
"You are?" Bella asked in surprise. "Uh, I mean, nice to meet you," she covered quickly. "I'm   
Bella Banks." The girl just smiled again and turned to her cereal.   
  
Bella, however, was practically in shock. *This* was Paige Bennett? The same Paige Bennett   
who had rode surely over to Scout Calhoun that summer, every pore oozing with confidence as   
she unabashedly flirted with the guy that Bella might-maybe-probably have liked? No, this   
certainly wasn't the same Paige Bennett. True, she looked similar. If you disregarded the coke-  
bottle glasses and the acne and the braces and the stringy braids in her hair and she dropped   
twenty pounds then maybe, just maybe, with a little . . . no, a *lot* . . . of makeup . . .   
  
"You're new, huh?" Paige asked, not looking up as she poured a packet of sugar over her bowl of   
Cheerios.   
  
"Uh, yeah," Bella answered.   
  
Paige nodded. "I thought so. You didn't look familiar. I went here last year," she explained. "It's a   
pretty good school."  
  
"You like it here?" Bella asked, trying to make conversation and get the other girl to stop staring   
down her breakfast.   
  
"It's okay," Paige shrugged. "It's the tenth school I've been to . . . the only one I've been to for   
more than one year."  
  
"Wow, your parents move around a lot or something?" she asked.   
  
"No, not really. I just get . . . tired of places." She was still examining the cereal as if it were about   
to tell her some ancient prophecy and her voice sounded rather sad as she answered the   
questions.   
  
"Why'd you come back here, then?"  
  
She shrugged again. "I guess I figured it was better than starting all over again."  
  
"Do you know a lot of people here?" Bella asked.   
  
"No, not really. I don't really have many, well, many friends, I guess," Paige admitted. She looked   
pitiful, even with her eyes turned away and her face half hidden by her hair. Bella would have   
never thought it possible, but she actually felt sorry for Paige at that moment.   
  
"I don't either," Bella confided. "In fact, I think you're the first person at this school who has come   
up and talked to me. Well, aside from the dean's son, but I get the feeling as nice as he is there   
might be an ulterior motive in there somewhere."  
  
Finally, Paige looked up and faced her. "Sean McGrail?"  
  
"Yeah, he gave me a tour of the main building this morning," Bella said. "And he wants me to   
meet him after lunch for a campus tour. I told him I'd see how the day went."  
  
"He's cute," Paige said. "But, he's a jock. I mean, not that jocks are bad. Some people like jocks. I   
don't personally dislike them . . . they just, well, they don't tend to like me too much I suppose."  
  
"Yeah, they can be real jerks," Bella replied.   
  
"So, are you going to go?" Paige asked.   
  
"With Sean? Oh, I don't know. I was thinking about it but . . . eh, I might have other plans. I was   
sort of thinking about seeing the town a little this afternoon. You wouldn't happen to be any good   
at being a tour guide, would you?" she asked.   
  
Paige's eyes lit up and she nodded. "I spent most of last year wandering around town when I   
wasn't in class. I probably know this place better than the locals."  
  
"Great, then it's settled," Bella said with a smile to her newfound friend. So far, this day was   
starting out weirder than the last.  
  
* * * * *   



	4. Part Four

Title: Somewhere In Between  
Author: Courtney  
Email: courtneystovall@yahoo.com  
Rating: R  
Category: Bella POV; Alt-Universe  
Summary: Bella wakes up one morning to find everything she knows in life has changed   
overnight. Now, caught in some sort of strange reality, can she ever find her way back to the way   
things used to be . . . and does she really want to go back?  
Disclaimer: I own them all and they'll be appearing this fall on *my* network, ok?  
Author's Notes: I wanted to write an alternate universe fic for Young Americans where everything   
was just a little different than it had been on the show and in trying to come up with something, I   
ended up with this. It's not exactly what I had in mind but we'll see how it turns out I guess.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Part 4  
  
"Hey, Paige!" Bella called down the hall to the dark-haired girl. Paige turned around, a look of   
surprise on her face to hear her name, then she caught Bella's eye and smiled. She started back   
towards the blonde.   
  
"Hi," Paige said as she approached.   
  
"How's your day been so far?" she asked.   
  
Paige shrugged. "Okay, I guess. How about you?"  
  
"Typical first day, surprisingly enough," Bella replied.   
  
"Why do you say that?" Paige asked.   
  
"No reason. Anyway, where are you headed now?"  
  
Paige looked at her schedule, then replied, "English." She grimaced and added, "Co-ed."  
  
"Co-ed can have its benefits," Bella said with a wink.   
  
"For you, maybe."  
  
"For the both of us. I'm heading that way myself. Come on, let's go. Don't want to be late on the   
first day now, do we?" She smiled and looped her arm through Paige's and they made their way   
down the hall together.   
  
* * * * *  
  
"Do you recognize anyone here?" Bella asked as she and Paige sat beside one another on the   
Rawley lawn. About a dozen other students sat around them, but none of them had said so much   
as a hello to Paige.  
  
"Most of them," she admitted. "But I don't really know any of them."  
  
"Well, that makes two of us," Bella replied as she casually surveyed the faces of the other   
students. She was actually relieved to find that none of the people in the class were familiar to   
her. Well, except for Paige, but she was already starting to think of this Paige as a totally different   
person. Aside from her physical disparity to the "real" Paige, this girl was so quiet and had such a   
lack of confidence in herself that it would be hard to mistake one girl for the other even if they   
were standing side by side.   
  
"Alright, is everyone here?" a tall, dark-haired gentleman asked as he stood before the small   
class. There was no response, but he continued anyway. "Good. My name is Finn. No mister, just   
Finn. And we'll have the pleasure of each other's company this year in English Literature. This is,   
of course, a co-ed class. I expect you all to behave in a manner that will not offend any of your   
classmates. Mr. Perkins, that means you as well," he said as he eyed a red-haired boy in the   
back who had been taunting one of the other girls before class started.   
  
"Now," Finn continued, "you will all no doubt realize very soon that I hold William Shakespeare as   
one of the greatest authors in English literature. However, I also welcome all other opinions. So,   
while you will be made to read many of Shakespeare's works, you may feel free to comment on   
them as you wish. As long as your comments are insightful and well thought out I will most   
certainly not have a problem with them."  
  
Bella continued to listen as Finn spoke about Shakespeare and what else they would be covering   
that school year. She couldn't believe that she was in Finn's class. She'd heard Will talk at length   
about this man who had become a kind of mentor to him at Rawley. And Jake and Hamilton had   
been terrified that he would reveal Jake's secret at the end of last summer. And now here she   
was, sitting on the Rawley lawn as a member of his class. It seemed very surreal.   
  
What was even stranger, perhaps, was that Finn seemed to be the same person in this realm of   
existence that he had been in the other. Everyone here was different, Hamilton, Jake, Ryder,   
Paige . . . even Bella herself. And yet Finn was still the Shakespeare-worshipping Rawley   
English-teacher-slash-crew-coach that he had been before. She had to wonder why he would be   
the only mainstay through all of this. It seemed odd, to say the least.   
  
By the time class was over, Bella was starving. English was their last class of the day so she and   
Paige had decided to head into town as soon as it was over. So, when Finn released them for the   
day, they immediately got up and headed back to the dorms to drop off their things.   
  
They dropped off Paige's things first, then headed up to the next floor to Bella's dorm room. She   
entered the room to find Jackie primping in front of the mirror. "Hello Jackie," she said as she   
placed her bookbag in her desk chair and grabbed her purse.   
  
"Uh, hey," the dark-haired girl replied, sounding completely uninterested that her roommate had   
returned once again.   
  
"We're going into town for lunch," Bella said. "I don't suppose you'd like to join us?" she asked,   
trying to be nice to this girl who seemed determined to hate her.   
  
Jackie turned around to look at Bella and Paige, who was almost cowering behind her friend. She   
snorted and replied, "Hardly."  
  
"Okay, well let's go Paige," Bella said as she turned back towards the door.   
  
"Don't have too much fun, kiddies," they heard Jackie call out after them and then the door   
closed.   
  
"She's . . . uh . . ." Paige started as she tried to find something to say about the girl she'd just met.   
  
"A bitch, yes, I know," Bella replied. "I really do try to be nice, but she really doesn't want to like   
me for some reason."  
  
"That's Jackie Pratt, right?" Paige asked as they walked back out of the dorms together.   
  
"Yeah, you know her?"  
  
"Not really, but I've heard of her. My roommate last year had a run in with her. She's . . . well, let's   
just say that she's not known for being very nice."  
  
Bella chuckled. "Yeah, I got that already, thanks."  
  
"Some people just feel like they need to put other people down to bring themselves up," Paige   
said. "It's their problem, really. You have to look at it that way and try not to take it personally."  
  
"Like you do?" Bella questioned.   
  
"Well, like I should, anyway," she clarified.   
  
"Like we both should . . . and will from now on," Bella vowed as she linked her arm through   
Paige's again. "Now let's get a move on. I'm starving and there's a burger at Friendly's with my   
name on it!"   
  
* * * * *  
  
"So where are you from originally?" Bella asked as she took another bite of her double   
cheeseburger. She and Paige were getting to know one another better over their late lunch at   
Friendly's.   
  
"California, I suppose," Paige answered.   
  
"You suppose?"   
  
"Well, I was born there and my father still lives there, but I haven't spent much of my life that I   
remember there," she explained. "I'd probably get impossibly lost in downtown Los Angeles within   
fifteen minutes."  
  
"What do they do? Your parents, I mean," Bella asked.   
  
"My dad is an investment banker. He travels a lot, though. I usually only see him a few times a   
year. And my mom . . . well, she's a model. She lives in New York, in Manhattan. She doesn't   
stay at home much either, though. That's why I go to boarding school, I suppose."  
  
"Have they been divorced for a long time?" Bella asked.   
  
"Oh, they were never married," Paige said in reply. "They lived together for a little while, maybe a   
few months, while my mom was pregnant. She met him in Japan while she was there doing some   
modeling work. But, she can't ever stay with anyone too long. She gets bored. I think that's why   
I'm sort of glad in a way that I don't get to see her much. I get scared that she might become   
bored with me one of these days," Paige admitted.   
  
Bella shook her head and said, "I don't think that could happen."  
  
Paige seemed unconvinced, but just shrugged. "So, what about you? Where are you from?" she   
asked.   
  
"Maine, I guess," Bella replied. She had found some papers in her desk drawer the night before   
that included a birth certificate that claimed she'd been born in Augusta, Maine and all of the   
things she'd found indicating her current address had Maine listed as well. She assumed that her   
family must live there.  
  
"Are your parents still married?"  
  
"Well . . ." Bella hesitated. "Uh . . . yeah, they are. My mom . . . well, she does, uh, something.   
You know how that is. She's . . . here and there. And my dad . . . he works in Washington." She   
wasn't trying to evade her new friend's questions; it was just that the more she thought about it   
the more she realized that she didn't know the answers to a lot of these things.   
  
"Oh, of course," Paige said with a nod. Bella gave her a questioning look. "Well, you're   
Congressman Banks' daughter, right? I didn't even make the connection before. I mean, I heard   
someone mention that his daughter was starting to school here this year but I guess it never   
occurred to me that you--"  
  
"Congressman Banks?" Bella repeated.   
  
"Yeah, Speaker of the House, member of the appropriations committee who has been on CNN   
non-stop for the last three weeks," Paige clarified. "Charles Banks . . . that's your dad, right?"  
  
"Uh . . . yeah," Bella finally said with a nod. "That's my dad alright."  
  
"Must be weird," Paige said. "I mean, every now and then I open a magazine and see my mom in   
a Revlon ad or something and I think it's pretty bizarre, but I've kinda gotten used to it. But if she   
were constantly in the news and stuff like your dad . . . I mean, he's a really important   
government official. It seems like it would get hard after a while to have a normal life."  
  
"Well, normal doesn't quite cover it these days," Bella agreed. "But we manage okay for the most   
part."  
  
"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Paige asked then.   
  
"I have a younger sister, Grace. She's fifteen," Bella told her.   
  
"I've always wished I had a sister," Paige confided. "It gets pretty lonely being the only child.   
Growing up my best friend was my seventy-year-old grandma," she smirked.   
  
"Sisters aren't as fun as they sound most of the time," she said as she thought back on just half of   
the crazy stuff that Grace had pulled over the years. "I spend so much time getting her out of   
trouble." Then again, maybe that wasn't true here, she thought. She hadn't seen Grace yet.   
Perhaps her sister was the opposite of herself here as well. Maybe Grace was actually a *good*   
kid for once. Bella smiled to herself, thinking that even this place wasn't *that* weird.   
  
"Um, Bella, I think that guy that just walked in is staring at you," Paige said as she looked over   
Bella's shoulder towards the door. Bella turned around to see who had walked in and smiled back   
at the face she saw.   
  
"That's Ryder," she told her friend. Waving him over, she said to Paige, "We met yesterday. His   
dad owns the grocery on Seventh. He's a really sweet guy."  
  
"Well, fancy meeting you here again, Ms. Banks," Ryder said as he approached the table.   
  
"Yeah, we got out of school a little while ago and decided to come here for some lunch," she   
explained. "Oh, this is my friend, Paige," Bella said as she indicated the girl across from her. "She   
goes to Rawley, too."  
  
Ryder extended his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Paige."  
  
She returned the smile and shook his hand. "You too."  
  
"So sit down and join us," Bella offered as she moved over in the booth to make room for him.   
  
"Oh no, I don't want to intrude on your lunch," Ryder said as he waved off the offer.   
  
"You aren't intruding," Bella replied, but she looked cautiously at Paige just to make sure that her   
friend wouldn't be uncomfortable with Ryder being there.   
  
To her surprise, the shy girl smiled at Ryder and said, "We'd love it if you joined us, really." He   
nodded thankfully to Paige and finally sat down next to Bella.  
  
"So, you ladies had school today already?" They both nodded. "Rubbish, absolute rubbish," he   
replied. "Private school starts back far too early. It's not even after Labor Day yet."  
  
"Well, they do like to thoroughly educate us I suppose," Paige replied with a shy grin. Then she   
shrugged and added, "Plus we get three weeks instead of two for Christmas break."  
  
"See, now that's just not fair," Ryder responded with a grin.   
  
"What have you been doing with your last week of freedom anyway?" Bella asked.   
  
"Oh, mostly just working," he told her. "I suppose I might as well be entrenched in class, eh? Oh   
well, I spent all summer helping my dad out at the store anyway. For lack of anything better to do   
I suppose."  
  
"We'll just have to find some better things to do this fall to make up for that then won't we?" Bella   
replied with a grin. Was she flirting with him? Was she actually *flirting* with Ryder Forrest? It   
certainly seemed that way, but all Ryder did was grin rather shyly and nod at her comment. Paige   
smirked knowingly and took a sip of her soda.   
  
"I was thinking of borrowing my dad's truck this weekend and heading into Carson. They're   
having a horror movie marathon at the multiplex. I don't suppose you ladies would care to join me   
for a fun-filled evening of blood and guts and schlocky American horror flicks, eh?" Ryder asked.   
  
"Oh, that sounds like fun," Paige replied quickly, "but I don't think I can make it. I have, uh, plans."  
  
"You do?" Bella asked suspiciously and she could tell by the look on Paige's face that the excuse   
was totally fabricated, but she just nodded.  
  
"You should go though, Bella," Paige hurriedly put in. "I mean, it sounds like fun. And it is nice to   
get out of this town every once in a while."  
  
Bella felt very put on the spot all of the sudden, but she also really wanted to go. The truth was it   
did sound like fun; she'd always liked cheesy horror movies. And spending a night out of New   
Rawley on a semi-first date with Ryder didn't sound half bad either. Plus she couldn't seem to   
think of a single excuse to say no, so she replied, "Yeah, sure. I'd love to go."  
  
Ryder grinned brightly and nodded. "Great," he said. "It starts at eight o'clock so why don't we   
meet up here around six-thirty to get going into Carson?" he suggested.   
  
"Sure, sounds fine," she said.   
  
"And if you change your mind or something comes up with those plans you have then feel free to   
join," Ryder said to Paige. "The invitation still stands."  
  
She smiled and replied, "Thanks, that's very nice of you."  
  
"Well, I think my order is up," he said as he glanced back towards the counter. "I came to get   
some burgers for me and dad so he'll be looking for me if I'm not back pretty soon. It was really   
nice meeting you, Paige. Hopefully I'll see you again soon. And Bella, if I don't see you before the   
weekend I suppose I'll see you on Saturday, then?"  
  
"Yep, see you then, Ryder," she smiled back.   
  
"Okay, good day, ladies," he said to the girls, then turned back to get his to go order and soon left   
the diner.   
  
"He's got a huge crush on you," Paige said as soon as the glass door closed behind Ryder. "And   
I'm pretty sure it's mutual."  
  
"What?" Bella replied. "Oh, that's ridiculous," she said as she waved her hand to dismiss the   
comment. "We're friends. That's it. I mean, I barely even know him . . ."  
  
"Okay, we'll see," Paige replied with a grin.   
  
"Yes, we will," Bella said. And with that they went back to their burgers.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Bella sat on her bed in the half-dark room as the sounds of a Beth Nielsen Chapman cd that   
obviously belonged to her wafted through the empty room. Her first week at Rawley had come   
and gone quickly. There had been no more run-ins with her "friends" since the first part of the   
week. She didn't have classes with any of them except Scout and he seemed bound and   
determined to stay away from the "stuck-up rich girl" that he assumed her to be. Jake had   
managed to make herself as scarce as possible, probably spending the majority of her week   
making out in some dark corner of campus with her annoying jock boyfriend. Will must have been   
on a keen lookout for her since their first encounter, because that had been the only time Bella   
had even seen him. And, of course, there had been no time in between classes and studying and   
catching a few hours of sleep to even think about making it into town so she hadn't seen Hamilton   
either. Or Ryder . . .   
  
Damn, why did his name always pop into her mind? Will, Scout, Jake and Hamilton were her   
*friends*. Ryder was just . . . well, Ryder. None of this was real as far as she was concerned. She   
couldn't let herself get attached to any of the people that she met here because they weren't who   
they appeared to be . . . they just couldn't be.  
  
Just as she was trying to drill that into her head for the thousandth time, there was a knock on her   
door. She set aside the book she'd been holding but not reading for the last half hour and went to   
see who her visitor was.   
  
"Oh, hi Paige," she said with a small smile to the raven-haired girl. She stepped aside, saying,"   
Come on in." Then, she smirked and added, "Don't worry, it's a Jake-free environment this   
evening."  
  
"Good to know," Paige replied with a lopsided grin. "So, what's up?" she asked. Seeing the   
history book lying face down on the bed, she said to her friend, "Don't tell me you're spending the   
first Friday night since classes started sitting in your dorm room studying? Geez, even I'm not that   
pathetic, Bella."  
  
"You are *not* pathetic," Bella quickly replied. "And I'm not really studying. I've just been sitting   
here holding the book and staring out the window."  
  
"Something wrong?" Paige asked.   
  
"I don't know," she shrugged, "I just can't seem to concentrate."  
  
"This wouldn't have something to do with you being nervous about a certain date tomorrow   
evening with a certain young Brit we both know, now would it?" Paige asked with a knowing grin.   
  
"Of course not," Bella responded, but Paige just nodded. "What? I told you, it's not a date. We're   
just going to the movies . . . as *friends*! He invited you to go along," she reminded her.  
  
"Oh, I recall," she said as she pushed her glasses higher up on her nose. "I never said he wasn't   
polite. But I wasn't about to accept an invitation to come along with the two of you on your first   
date. I draw the line at chaperoning."  
  
"It's not a date," Bella said again, trying to sound annoyed but not really succeeding. Paige had   
been teasing her about Ryder all week so she was already used to the remarks. Actually, she   
found it a little strange that they were already so comfortable with one another that they could   
tease the other without worrying about stepping on any toes. But Bella figured that could only be   
a good thing. After all, Paige was the only friend she seemed to have here, unless she counted   
Ryder, and Bella was bound and determined *not* to count Ryder.   
  
"If he kisses you goodnight can we consider it a date then?" Paige asked with a smirk.   
  
"Can we talk about something else please?"   
  
"Okay, okay, I'll leave you alone. I'm only teasing. But I really do think you're underestimating him,   
Bella. I mean, he seemed really nice the other day. And with the crop of guys to choose from   
around here . . . well, you could do a lot worse, believe me," she said as she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Anyone in particular cause this sudden anti-Rawley guys attitude?" Bella inquired.   
  
"Eh, just some jerk in my bio class who thinks he knows everything about *everything*!" she   
ranted. "He gets on my nerves. And he's here on scholarship so naturally he thinks that every   
other person on campus is some stuck-up trust fund baby who couldn't possibly understand the   
problems of real life. I mean, like money solves all of life's problems, ya know? Geez, I wish . . ."  
  
"Wait, what's this guy's name?" Bella asked, curious.  
  
"Scout something or other," Paige replied.   
  
"Calhoun."  
  
"Yeah, that's it. You know him?"  
  
"Let's just say we've run across each other a time or two," she replied.   
  
"My sympathies."  
  
"He hasn't always been so bad," Bella said in defense of the boy she still remembered falling in   
love with what now seemed like a lifetime ago.   
  
"Just how well do you know this guy?" Paige asked her skeptically.  
  
"Oh . . . he's in my trig class. And we talked in town earlier in the week. He's friends with that guy   
Hamilton that works at the gas station. Remember, he waved to us when we left Friendly's   
Monday night?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Paige nodded. "So, this Scout guy . . . he doesn't act all defensive in the class you   
have with him?"  
  
"Well, actually, yes, he does," Bella admitted.   
  
"But I thought you said he wasn't always like that?"  
  
"I just . . . I get the feeling he's not," she said quickly. "Maybe it's just that he's, ya know, nervous   
or whatever. I mean, he's in a new school. You know what that can be like. And he feels like kind   
of an outsider in this place. It must be pretty rough."   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Paige said. "Well, maybe I'll try to talk to him on Monday. He might   
not be so bad."  
  
"You're going to talk to him?" she asked, more than a little surprised. Paige had opened up a lot   
around her this week, but she still came off as a painfully shy wallflower when they were in mixed   
company.  
  
"Maybe . . ." She grew quiet for a few minutes and they both just listened to the music, which had   
now changed to an old Jewel cd. Then, just as the music picked up about people being meant for   
each other, Paige broke the lull in the conversation. "He's kind of cute . . . don't you think?"  
  
"Huh?" Bella asked, having been halfway lost in thought about the week she'd just had and   
school and Ryder and what would happen the next day. It took her a moment to realize what   
Paige had even asked. "Oh, Scout Calhoun? Uh, yeah, he's . . . kinda cute," she replied. How   
weird was that? It seemed that even here Paige Bennett was destined to be attracted to Scout   
Calhoun.   
  
"I'll think about it," Paige said finally.   
  
"About what?" Bella asked.   
  
"Talking to him on Monday," she replied.   
  
"Oh . . . yeah, well good luck. You should . . . well, you should do what feels right."  
  
"So should you," Paige nodded sincerely. "Whatever happens tomorrow, you should just go with   
what your heart tells you is right."  
  
Bella smiled slightly at that. "Thanks, I think you're probably right."  
  
"Well, I should get going," Paige said as she got up from her seat at Bella's desk. "I have a quiz in   
Spanish on Monday morning."  
  
"I thought you said even you weren't going to be studying on your first Friday night since school   
started?" she reminded her friend.  
  
Paige shrugged. "What else do I have to do? Besides, there's always next weekend, I guess."  
  
"Yeah," Bella said with a nod. "Next weekend."  
  
"Well . . . good night. If I don't see you tomorrow then, uh, have a good time."  
  
"Thanks. And, um, maybe you should think about what you were talking about . . . about following   
your heart. It might help you out. You know, on Monday," Bella told her.   
  
She grinned and nodded her understand, then waved as she turned and pulled the door closed   
behind her. Bella watched her friend leave, thinking how strange it was that things seemed to be   
falling into kind of a parallel pattern to what she remembered. Maybe tomorrow really would tell   
her something about where she was meant to be . . .   
  
* * * * *   



	5. Part Five

Title: Somewhere In Between  
Author: Courtney  
Email: courtneystovall@yahoo.com  
Rating: R  
Category: Bella POV; Alt-Universe  
Summary: Bella wakes up one morning to find everything she knows in life has changed   
overnight. Now, caught in some sort of strange reality, can she ever find her way back to the way   
things used to be . . . and does she really want to go back?  
Disclaimer: I own them all and they'll be appearing this fall on *my* network, ok?  
Author's Notes: I wanted to write an alternate universe fic for Young Americans where everything   
was just a little different than it had been on the show and in trying to come up with something, I   
ended up with this. It's not exactly what I had in mind but we'll see how it turns out I guess.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Part 5  
  
Saturday morning usually started early for her. Her dad had always had business out of town on   
Saturdays and she and Grace were supposed to take turns watching the station. But, of course   
that meant that Bella ended up doing it every Saturday for one reason or another. If there was   
one thing she could always count on from Grace, it was an excuse. But this Saturday was   
different. There was no station to worry about; no Grace to need her for something she should   
have been able to take care of herself . . . there was nothing to keep her from sleep. Nothing, that   
is, except her dreams . . .  
  
Dreams weren't something she usually even remembered. Most of the time they just faded away   
with the last remnants of sleep as she woke up and began her day. But this dream . . . well, this   
wasn't the type of thing you just forgot with a rub of your eyes and a stretch of your arms. This   
was . . . something else entirely.   
  
Ryder was kissing her. That was the first thing she became aware of . . . his lips on hers, his hand   
in her hair, his arm around her waist as he pulled her closer. He tasted good, sweet. She heard   
one of them moan as she felt him deepen the kiss and she honestly wasn't sure if it had been him   
or her. It didn't seem to matter at that point.   
  
She'd never felt so aroused in her entire life. Her skin tingled and her blood rushed through her   
veins so fast that she could feel her own pulse everywhere. Or maybe she was feeling his pulse.   
It didn't matter. The whole world and every part of her being was being engulfed by this   
electrifying kiss and she couldn't seem to concentrate on anything else for more than a fleeting   
moment.   
  
"Bella . . . ohhhh Bella . . ." he groaned as their lips parted and he began to kiss his way down her   
neck. She gasped for air, her chest heaving and her skin flushed. She wanted him to kiss her   
again. She never wanted him to stop kissing her and touching her and . . .   
  
"Bella . . . Bella?"  
  
Ryder voice sounded different all of the sudden. His accent was gone. And he sounded a lot like .   
. .   
  
"Bella, wake up already," the voice said again. Bella finally pulled herself from the dream and   
forced her eyes opened to see the real owner of the voice standing over her bed.   
  
"Grace," she said with recognition as her eyes focused on her little sister's face. Grace. Wait, if   
Grace was here then was she . . . was she back? Bella sat up and looked quickly around the   
room. Nope, still in the dorm room. She was still stuck in wherever she was, so . . . "Grace, what   
are you doing here?" she asked.   
  
"What? Bella, it's Saturday, remember?" Grace said as if that should explain everything away.   
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"The second Saturday of the month," Grace clarified, still sounding like her sister should know   
what she was getting at without her having to actually say it.   
  
"I'm gonna need more information," Bella told her.   
  
"Man, you really are acting weird," Grace said. "I mean, Margaret told me that you'd seemed a   
little out of sorts last week but I didn't realize . . ."  
  
"You talked to Margaret?" Bella asked. She hadn't called back to the number she had listed for   
her parents since that first day when she'd talked to the strange woman who was apparently   
some sort of housekeeper-slash-nanny to the Banks family.   
  
Grace nodded and said, "She spoke to mother, too."  
  
"Mother?" Bella repeated quizzically. Since when did her little sister call anyone "mother"?  
  
"Yes, and she's very worried about you. I told her that I was sure you'd be okay and that I'd let her   
know how you seemed after I saw you today, but now I'm beginning to wonder if Margaret and   
Mother aren't right to worry."  
  
"We go somewhere every second Saturday together?" Bella asked as she slowly tried to piece   
together what Grace was saying. She needed to figure this out and try to seem like what Grace   
would deem as normal before the girl tried to have her hospitalized or lobotomized or some such   
thing.   
  
"For the last five years, yes," Grace confirmed.  
  
"And today we're going . . .?" Bella trailed off.   
  
"To the spa . . . isn't that what we planned?" Grace asked.   
  
"And we're getting there how?"  
  
"Joseph, of course. He's outside with the car waiting for us."  
  
"Of course," Bella replied, sounding more than a little confused.   
  
"It's only an hour's drive, not too far. Besides, this was your idea. You know how I hate those mud   
masks they give you at that place. They smell funny."  
  
"Well, we don't have to go if you don't want," Bella offered as she finally stood up from the bed   
and walked over to the mirror. She noticed that the other bed was empty and didn't look as   
though it had been slept in so apparently Jake had broken curfew for the third time that week.   
  
"No, we've already planned this so it's fine. But we need to get a move on if we're going to make   
our appointment. You know how much I hate missing appointments. It's tacky," Grace said   
disdainfully.   
  
Did those words just come out of the mouth of Grace Banks? Bella actually turned to look at her   
sister for a moment. She still *looked* the same, but this was definitely not the same girl.   
  
"What?" Grace asked at her sister's sudden scrutiny.   
  
"Nothing . . . It's just, uh, how's school going?" she asked, trying to change the subject as she   
went about getting dressed so they could get on with whatever plan it was they'd apparently   
made.   
  
"It's okay. Although I'm beginning to wish I'd gone to an all-girls school again like last year," she   
said with a sigh.   
  
Bella turned to look at Grace again. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, it's just that the boys do seem to be a distraction. You know, they're always flirting and   
whatnot." She shrugged. "I guess I'm just not used to it. Not that I don't like boys, I think I just like   
them better away from school. It's easier to concentrate that way."  
  
Bella just nodded and picked up her hairbrush, not answering for fear that she might have to ask   
this girl when pod-people had taken over her hormonally overactive little sister. It was better just   
to keep quiet, she was sure.   
  
Grace kept telling her about her teachers and her subjects as Bella finished getting dressed.   
From the way the younger girl talked to her, Bella had the feeling that the two had a much closer   
relationship here than she had ever had with the Grace she knew. It was sort of nice, being so   
close to her sister for a change. She listened intently to Grace as she chose a sweater from her   
closet and quickly changed into it.   
  
"So, Bella, can I ask you a question?" the petite brunette asked as she sat on the edge of the bed   
across from her sister who was sitting in the desk chair as she bent to put on her socks.   
  
"Yeah, sure, Grace," Bella responded.   
  
"Um . . . who is . . . um, Ryder?" she stammered out uncertainly.   
  
Bella's eyes shot up quickly. "How do you know Ryder?" she asked.   
  
"I don't," Grace said. "It's just . . . when I came in to wake you up . . . well, you said his name.   
Were you, um . . . dreaming about him?" she asked. The girl seemed to be a little embarrassed   
by the thought of her sister dreaming about a boy, which was probably stranger than Grace   
asking about him.  
  
"He's just . . . Ryder's a friend of mine. He lives in town. We met at the grocery store last week.   
And . . . well, I guess that maybe I might have been dreaming something involving him. I mean,   
maybe I was dreaming about a conversation we had or something. I really don't even remember,"   
she lied.   
  
Grace nodded, but Bella knew that the girl didn't believe her. It was strange, but she could tell   
that they had a connection and that Grace could tell when she wasn't being up front with her. She   
actually seemed hurt by the fact that Bella would choose not to tell her the truth. Still, she wasn't   
sure how else to explain things. Everything she said about pretty much anything was going to end   
up being less than true so it wouldn't matter in the end.   
  
"We'd better get going," Bella said as she finished putting on her shoes and stood up. Grace   
nodded and stood as well. As Bella grabbed her purse, her sister opened the door and walked   
out ahead of her. She turned to follow, but paused for a moment as she walked by her dresser.   
The family photo, the one she had been so shocked by on that first morning, caught her eye as   
she passed. She studied it for a moment, realizing that the four faces in the picture looked   
happier than she ever remembered her own family looking. It suddenly occurred to her that she   
actually had a pretty good life here. Maybe it was time she started enjoying it while it lasted.   
  
"Hey Bell, you coming?" Grace asked from the doorway.   
  
Bella looked up quickly and nodded. "Right behind you, Gracie," she said as she followed her out   
the door. Though she wasn't sure why she'd all of the sudden called her sister by a nickname that   
she couldn't remember using since they were little girls, it felt right. It felt familiar; like somewhere   
along the line she and Grace really had been this close. It was just that they'd grown up and   
somehow lost that bond. Apparently the Bella and Grace in this world had found a way to keep it.   
Bella might be able to learn a thing or two from her little sister after all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, then you don't have a boyfriend?" Bella asked as she and Grace sat side by side in their   
chairs in the salon. They'd already had facials, massages, manicures and pedicures. They were   
now waiting on their nails and toes to dry so that they could go to the next room to get their hair   
cut.   
  
"You know that I don't," Grace replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Bella shrugged. "Well, I wasn't sure. I mean, you don't tell me *everything* . . . do you?"  
  
"I'd tell you that, trust me," Grace said.   
  
"Okay, good to know."  
  
"So . . . what about you?" the younger girl asked.   
  
"What about me?" Bella asked in return.   
  
"Do you? Have a boyfriend, I mean."  
  
"Oh . . . no, not currently," she said.   
  
"But you like someone," Grace said knowingly.  
  
"No, not really," Bella fibbed. She wasn't sure why, but she thought it might be best not to give   
Grace too much information about Ryder. And besides that, she was still trying to convince   
herself that they really *were* only friends.  
  
"I don't like this, Bella," Grace said as she stared down at her pale pink fingernails.   
  
"Too much pink?" Bella asked.   
  
"I'm not talking about nail polish. I'm talking about us," she said, as she looked up with a hurt   
expression in her big, brown eyes. "You never used to keep things from me and now . . . well,   
now I feel like everything you say is only meant to hide something you don't want me to know   
about. I don't like feeling like I can't trust what you say anymore."  
  
Bella looked at her little sister for a moment, then gave a sigh as her eyes fell to stare at her own   
hands. "I'm sorry," was all that she could think to say. "I don't want to keep things from you. I just   
think . . . well, I think you might be better off not knowing some stuff. You don't want to get   
dragged into all my drama, trust me." It seemed funny for her to be saying that to Grace, but   
oddly enough it was true.   
  
"You don't have to protect me, you know," Grace said in response. "I know . . . I know   
everything."  
  
Bella was a bit surprised by this statement and it took her a moment to reply. Finally she said,   
"You . . . you do?"  
  
"Mother told me," she stated simply.   
  
"How on earth does she know?"  
  
"How? Well, I assume because you told her. You needed her help, after all. I know that you guys   
haven't always been that close, but I have to tell you, I was glad to hear that you felt like you   
could go to her last year when all that stuff was going on."  
  
Okay, obviously they were talking about two different situations. "What exactly did Mother tell   
you?" she asked.   
  
"Just what happened. She told me about Sam and . . . well, all of it. I just want you to know Bella;   
I'm not ashamed of you. It was a mistake and I'm sure you realize that, but I don't think any less   
of you because of it," Grace said in an assuring tone.   
  
What on earth was she talking about? What exactly had she done anyway?  
  
"Mother is afraid that you've been acting strange because you're still upset with her. She thinks   
that you're not over the fight, but I told her that I didn't think that was it. I mean, it's been months   
now. And you've changed schools and things seem to be much better for you at Rawley. I just   
hope you wouldn't hold a grudge with her forever, Bell. You know how much she loves you. She   
really does."  
  
"I . . . I think we should talk about something else," Bella told her. She honestly wanted to get to   
the bottom of what her sister was talking about but, without much information, she wasn't really   
up to a question and answer session about the so-called incident or her relationship with her   
mother. She felt it might be best to change the subject until she could find out a little more about   
this for herself.   
  
"You aren't mad at me, are you?" Grace asked cautiously. "I didn't start this to upset you. I'm   
really just worried about you."  
  
"I know," Bella replied with a nod. "I'm not mad at you, Gracie, I promise."  
  
Grace smiled and returned the nod. "Good, I'm glad."  
  
"Now, we're supposed to be enjoying our day together, right?" Her sister nodded a yes. "Okay   
then, let's go get our hair done and grab some lunch, okay?" Grace nodded again and the girls   
headed out of the room together.   
  
* * * * *  
  
It was late afternoon when Bella arrived back at Rawley Academy. Grace had to be back on   
campus at the school she was attending by six o'clock and since it was nearly a two hour drive   
from New Rawley, Bella was dropped off at about 4:30. She waved to her sister as the car pulled   
away, then turned to head into the dorms. She had some investigating to do and she wanted to   
get started right away.   
  
The click of her new, $150 shoes against the marble floor rang out in the nearly empty halls as   
she made her way towards her room. She and Grace had enjoyed the rest of their day together,   
having a nice lunch and talking mostly about how school was going for the both of them. Bella   
told her sister about all of her classes and her teachers and what she thought of them so far. She   
told her about Paige and how great of a friend she had become. She even told her about Jackie,   
the roommate from hell. The only details she left out were the ones about the infamous Ryder . . .   
and the ones about her being a different person from a parallel universe, of course. Might not be   
a good idea to freak her sister out any more than she already had for the day.   
  
When she reached her room and went inside, Bella was relieved to find that Jackie was once   
again no where to be found. That was the one good thing about the girl; she had a life. A life that   
kept her out of sight and out of mind the majority of the time and Bella could only deem this a very   
good thing.   
  
Closing the door behind her, she turned back to the dorm room she'd called home for the last   
couple of weeks. She scanned the room carefully, trying to determine the best place to begin her   
search. What she was searching for might be hard to locate. It wasn't like it was a lost shoe or a   
misplaced homework assignment, after all. It was something that could end up being far more   
important and also something that she couldn't exactly give a name to. What she sought in that   
still unfamiliar room was information; information about herself.   
  
Ever since that afternoon when Grace was telling her about how their mother had told her some   
"secret", Bella had been going crazy trying to think of what it might be. It hadn't sounded very   
good from what Grace had said. And, whatever it was, it had caused some sort of rift between   
Bella and her mom. It also seemed to be her reasoning for changing schools midway through   
high school. It could have been just about anything, but Bella was sure that whatever the secret   
was, it would most certainly help her learn a little bit more about the person she was in this world   
and how she should act around the people who really knew her.   
  
'If I had a secret, where would someone look for it?' Bella thought to herself. The answer seemed   
simple enough. She figured that there must be some kind of journal or diary around there   
someplace. Or maybe some notes between her and her old friends. Something, anything to give   
her a little insight into what Grace had been talking about.   
  
She began searching. She started in the closet, going through every box, every bag, everything   
that could possible hold whatever it was she was trying to find. Finding nothing, she moved on to   
the desk, then the dresser, and finally, the large trunk at the foot of the bed. Nothing, absolutely   
nothing. After nearly half an hour of going through every spot in that room she had not one thing   
to show for her efforts.   
  
As she sank down onto the trunk, her elbows propped on her knees and her chin in her hands,   
Bella felt defeated. She had searched in every possible place and still there was nothing. She   
was sure that she'd never find out anything about . . .   
  
But then she stopped. Suddenly, sitting there and staring in front of her at her desk, a thought   
crossed her mind. There was one more place she had yet to look. She got up and hurried to the   
desk, sitting down and immediately turning on the computer. The Banks family had never had a   
computer so she had never really thought to look there. But then she remembered how Will used   
to store just about everything on his trusty laptop and she realized that any self-respecting rich   
girl wouldn't put her deepest, darkest secrets down in black and white for anyone with a bobby   
pin to pick the lock and read them. No, she'd choose something more secure, more reliable. Bella   
smiled as she felt sure that her answers lay just within this machine.   
  
She had used computers enough at school and here at Rawley for the past week to know her   
way around one pretty well. As soon as the system booted up, she began scanning over the   
program icons for one that looked like it might hold the information she was looking for. Internet,   
Paint Shop, Solitaire, no . . . Notepad, Musicbox, Picture Viewer, no . . . Help, Spreadsheets, No   
and no . . . Get Personal, hmm, that one caught her attention. She clicked on the icon and the   
program started up. The header that appeared read: "Get Personal! The Electronic Diary." Bingo!  
  
There were several choices on the menu tabs and Bella immediately went to the one that said   
"Read Prior Entries". However, when a box came up asking for her password, she stopped.   
  
Password, hmm . . . Bella? No, too easy. Banks? BBanks? Neither of those was it. It had to be   
something not too obvious. But what? It could be anything and she could be guessing at this   
forever! She really knew nothing about the girl who had created this password, so what were her   
chances of knowing it?  
  
'Think, what could it be?' she said to herself. She thought back over the last few days, trying to   
think about things she'd encountered while living this Bella's life. But would that even work? She   
obviously wasn't very similar to this Bella, otherwise her family wouldn't think that she was acting   
so out of character all of the sudden. But then, as she was thinking back over the events of the   
past couple of weeks, something occurred to her. While this place was totally different from her   
world in so many ways, there had been instances where things had seemed familiar . . . even   
parallel. Hamilton liked photography, Paige seemed drawn to Scout, she'd even come across a   
motorcycle magazine that had been tucked under Jackie's bed. Maybe, despite their initial   
differences to their counterparts, the people in this world weren't so different after all. Maybe she   
and this Bella had a little more in common than she realized . . .   
  
'So, what would I use as a password?' she thought. What did people use as passwords? A pet's   
name, a favorite place, a nickname . . . she couldn't think of anything. It seemed useless; the   
password could be one of a zillion different things and she'd never guess no matter how long she   
spent trying.   
  
Then, a thought occurred to her. Maybe there was a way to bypass the password, just in case its   
creator forgot it. She began rummaging through the desk drawers again. The desk was already a   
mess from her previous hunt so it took even longer this time to find what she was looking for. Not   
sure it was even going to help, she removed the thin instruction manual to the electronic diary   
from the drawer.   
  
She read the thing from front to back, but was disheartened to find that, even though the   
password could be reset, the process would result in all of the previous contents being destroyed.   
That wouldn't help her. She flipped the booklet closed with a sigh.   
  
And that's when she saw it.   
  
There, on the back cover of the instruction manual, in a handwriting that was astonishingly   
familiar to her own, was a single word. It probably wouldn't have dawned on anyone else that this   
might be the password, except that to Bella the word was familiar.   
  
Blondie.   
  
Her father used to jokingly call her that when she was a little girl because she was the only   
blonde in the family. It was a long shot, but it just might work. She typed in the letters b-l-o-n-d-i-e   
and pressed enter. She waited and waited and then . . .   
  
Jackpot! She was in!  
  
A list of dates appeared on the screen. The earliest date was January 10th of that year. There   
seemed to be an entry for nearly every day that followed. Scrolling down to the bottom, Bella   
found that the last entry was August 21, 2001 . . . the day before she had woken up in this place.   
  
So, this girl had kept a personal account of her life everyday for over eight months. Reading this   
would have to give her some answers about the person whose life she was now leading, right?   
  
Clicking on the first date, she began to read:   
  
"January 10, 2001  
  
I'm not sure why I'm doing it, but today I started writing in this journal. Actually, that isn't true. I   
know why I'm doing it; because Grace asked me to. She's worried about me and she thinks that I   
need a place to collect my thoughts. She said she saw this program at the computer store while   
she was Christmas shopping and she thought it might be a good idea for me. Grace is always   
worried about me. Still, she's the only person in the world whose opinion really matters to me so   
I'm going to do this for her.   
  
I don't know what to write next. An introduction? It's not like anyone will be reading this but me   
and I already know who I am, don't I? Well, maybe not. Maybe that's part of the purpose of writing   
it all down, huh?   
  
My name is Bella Marie Banks. My father is Charles, my mother is Donna, my sister is Grace. I   
was born in Maine on July 15, 1984. Hmm . . .   
  
Okay, this is silly. I know all this stuff already. Maybe I should start with why Grace is worried   
about me in the first place. I think it's because I'm always getting into trouble. I don't know why I   
do it; I honestly don't *try* to disappoint my family. But I know that I do. My father is never around   
enough to even find out what I've been up to, much less look down on it. But my mother . . . she's   
a different story. We've never seen eye to eye on anything for as long as I can remember. I've   
even heard her say that I was difficult as a baby. And I'm sure that's only gotten worse with age   
as far as she's concerned. I see how she looks at me. I hear the undertone in her voice. Maybe   
she loves me because she has to, but I'd bet a million dollars that she honestly does not like me   
at all.   
  
Grace says I'm crazy. She says that I take Mother the wrong way; that I never give her a chance.   
But I think Grace is wrong on this one. I think she just doesn't want to see what is so plain to me.   
I'm the bad seed . . . and I don't think that will ever change.   
  
Maybe that's why I do some of the things I do. I dunno, it's a theory anyway. But it's not a   
conscious effort. I don't try to cause trouble just to rub it in her face like she thinks I do. Things   
just . . . happen.   
  
Ugh, well I'm late for class so I'll have to pick this back up tomorrow."  
  
The entry ended there; no signature, but there was no doubt as to who the author was. Bella   
stared at the words for a moment, still a bit surprised by their meaning. So, here, Bella was the   
"bad" kid? And Grace was little miss goodie two shoes. That was beyond bizarre. And it seemed   
as though this Bella had no better of a relationship to her mom than she'd ever had with Donna.   
Figured . . .   
  
But she'd been right about her closeness to Grace. They seemed to share a very unique   
friendship and trust that she never could have imagined sharing with her own little sister. It was   
odd, but at the same time gave her hope that maybe she and Grace might be able to see eye to   
eye one day in their own world.   
  
She thought about reading the next entry, seeing what else she could find out about this girl, but   
with hundreds of entries to peruse it was obvious that this would take more than just one day.   
And she was already going to be late meeting Ryder at Friendly's as it was. As much as she   
wanted to find out what was going on with the "other" Bella, she also didn't want to stand Ryder   
up. After all, he and Paige were the only people here that she considered to be her friends. And if   
she ended up being stuck here for a long time she knew that she'd eventually want to confide in   
someone about what was going on before it drove her nuts. Seeing Paige and Ryder as the only   
possible choices for that eventual confession, she decided it was best to stay on good terms with   
them both. That meant keeping her promises . . . and meeting Ryder.   
  
She sighed, a bit disappointed, but also knowing this was the best thing. Besides, the computer   
wasn't going anywhere. She could get into this girl's head another time. Turning off the computer,   
she grabbed her coat and headed out the door to start into town.   
  
* * * * *   



End file.
